Model Behavior
by SageK
Summary: Isaac gets a job as an Abercrombie greeter (before the ban) and Danny's his trainer. Can go fluffy or smutty. Prompted by iwannabeastarshipcaptain Notes: Post Season 3, but Allison didn't die, Isaac didn't leave Beacon Hills and Danny didn't disappear. Because I can AU all I want in fics!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, has anyone ever told you that you've got a great look for Abercrombie & Fitch?"

Isaac blinked at the pretty young woman who was smiling at him and glanced around. "Are…are you talking to me?"

"Of course she is," the equally attractive man with the girl said brightly. Both of them looked to be a few years older than Isaac, tanned, blonde and fir. Frankly, they looked like they had wandered out of a CW casting call.

So…not really the type of people Isaac was used to being approached by randomly.

"No," he finally replied, answering the girl, his fingers clenching on the small bag he held. Usually, he avoided the mall, but it was almost Lydia's birthday and, as he now found himself somehow in her social circle, he'd braved the mall in search of a gift. He had a feeling she didn't shop at the thrift stores where he felt more comfortable.

"Well, you do! It's a fun job, good people and an awesome discount. There's a casting happening…why don't you come by?!"

* * *

A week later, Isaac found himself back at the mall, starting his first day of training. Scott had teased him playfully when Isaac told him about his new job, but overall he'd been supportive. It was nice.

"Hi, I'm…Isaac, hey!"

Turning from where he was shoving his sweater into his small locker, Isaac saw Danny Mahealani smiling at him. Like Isaac, he wore A&F jeans and no shirt, but looked far more comfortable than Isaac felt. "Danny…you work here too?"

"Yeah," Danny agreed with a wry smirk. "The token minority model, you know. But hey, I'd rather be out front than stuck in the back room."

Isaac didn't really see what was so bad about being in the back. He nodded though, because he had seen the other employees – models, who worked the store floor. They were all white.

"So…how'd you get roped into this?" Danny asked cheerfully. "I mean, I'm here because a job looks good on the college resume and the employee discount is nice."

Isaac shrugged. "I thought it might be nice to have a job that didn't involve the cemetery," he admitted. Technically, he still owned the cemetery, but he couldn't run it till he was over 18 (he got a small stipend from the appointed executor each month), but he didn't want to work there if he didn't have to and it would be nice to repay the McCalls. He was sure Melissa wouldn't accept money from him, but he could help stock the fridge, which was not cheap with two teenage werewolves in residence.

Danny winced slightly at the comment. "I can see that. Well, this is about as different as you can get. Did they take your headshots yet?"

"Yeah," Isaac agreed. That had almost made him turn down the job outright, but Derek had given him a pair of contacts to wear. Apparently, contacts were all that you needed to avoid the lens flares werewolf eyes caused in pictures. Now they were tucked away in his locker with his street clothes. "Do employees actually think they're gonna get hired to be real models?"

"Models, not employees," Danny corrected with a smile. "And management likes to tell us that the people in the ads are 'models' like us, but…nah, I don't buy it."

The irreverence made Isaac smirk. "So, what do I need to know to be a model? I told the recruiters I'm not very outgoing."

"They probably liked that," Danny told him, then struck a pose, chin raised, a little aloof and gave a short nod. "Hey, how's it going?" he drawled, then huffed and relaxed. "That's how we're supposed to greet every customer."

Isaac figured he could manage that and nodded.

Giving him an encouraging nod, Danny said, "C'mon, I'll show you how to idle around and ignore the mercilessly looped soundtrack of 90's Eurodance meets gay bar music and go nose blind to the scent of Fierce."

The store did reek of the Cologne and when he'd told Scott about his job, his Alpha had given him a tube of peppermint lip balm. Isaac knew from growing up around the graveyard that it was often used to mask bad smells. He fished the tube out of his pocket, swiped a bit under his nose before applying it to his lips. He was a little startled to see Danny's eyes followed the motion, staring at his lips for a moment before averting his gaze.

In all honesty, Isaac could count on one hand (with fingers to spare) the number of times that he'd felt attractive to others. That night at the rave with Erica, when they'd danced with Jackson and that day when Allison had kissed him to give him confidence. He'd never considered that Danny, smart, popular, nice Danny would even offhandedly consider him. It was nice and a little boost of needed self-esteem.

He gave a bashful smile. "Lead the way."

* * *

"So, after I got recruited, Jackson used to come by and hang around. Not that he wanted a job, but he expected them to fall over themselves in an attempt to hire him. He hasn't been back since he was told he was too short to be a model," Danny told Isaac as they folded a table full of jeans and t-shirts that someone had ruffled through.

The story made Isaac chuckle. "That must've driven him nuts," Isaac said quietly. Jackson did not take kindly to anyone who didn't appreciate his (and Isaac could grudgingly admit it) impressively good looks and he took any criticism as an attack.

Danny snorted. "I don't think anyone left lacrosse practice withou bruises for the next week," he said, then peered at the pile of clothes in front of Isaac. "Your folds are really neat. Are you sure you haven't worked retail before?"

"Dad was very particular about how I kept my things," Isaac told him, placing a pile of perfectly folded T-shirts on a shelf. So far, the job wasn't that bad. They greeted shoppers, straighten things and sprayed everything down with Fierce multiple times a shift. The smell was almost overpowering, even with the peppermint lip balm.

The only part he didn't like was the hands customers. Girls kept touching him and it made him nervous. They giggled and flirted and Danny played along easily. Isaac wished he had half of the other young man's social graces.

As Danny set his own shirts on the shelf, Isaac stiffened. He could hear giggles and the click of heels that warned of approaching girls. Quickly, he ducked around Danny, tucking himself into the space between the other boy and the wall.

"What are you..." he began, but then one of the girls, who obviously didn't go to Beacon Hills High (because everyone knew Danny) and thus didn't know that she was barking up the wrong tree, placed a hand on Danny shoulder.

"Excuse me!" she said brightly. "Could you help me?"

Smiling brightly, Danny turned. "Hey, how's it going? Sure, what can I help you with?"

"Can we get a picture with you guys?" She said eagerly, her friend waving a cell phone.

After the first request for a picture, on his first day, Isaac a ducked out back and put his contacts in and had taken to wearing them whenever he was working. Too many people took pictures of them to risk going without them.

"Aw, are you shy?" one of the girls asked, grinning at Isaac, who, okay, maybe he was trying to hide behind Danny. Both taller and broader, it wasn't a particularly successful attempt.

"Sorry," he murmured sheepishly. "I'm just not used to girls I don't know talking to me."

"Oh, I don't buy that," the other teased, then blinked. "Unless... Oh, are you gay?"

Isaac simply blinked, because he'd never been asked something like that quite so bluntly. Well, his father had been blunt, but far less polite and there had been fists involved, so Isaac didn't really consider that having been asked.

Danny, bless him, filled the silence with a laugh. "No, that would be me. Isaac's just a little shy."

"Bi," Isaac blurted before his brain could veto the decision. It was not something that he'd said aloud before, but he felt like he should say something. "Shy, yes, but...also bi."

"Hey Team Bisexual!" One of the girls quipped, holding up a hand. After a brief moment, Isaac gave her a very awkward high-five.

Soon after, the girls wandered off and they returned to folding the clothes. Isaac appreciated the Danny didn't push the topic, but he finally said, "I've never actually told anyone before."

With a soft smile, Danny assured him, "You don't need to tell people unless you're comfortable with doing so. It's your choice... But thanks for telling me."

Isaac took a moment to think about that, then returned Danny smile. "I am. Comfortable, I mean. For the first time in a long time. No one I care about would be upset if I told them." He was sure Scott and Melissa would be supportive and he didn't think Derek particularly cared. Stiles would probably be far too interested and would ask him horrifying questions, but even that wouldn't be out of malice.

Werewolf hunters and the bi-annual supernatural evil things that tried to kill them aside, Isaac felt his life had improved remarkably since becoming a werewolf.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

Isaac was still getting used to having a group of friends to sit with at lunch. Before he'd become a werewolf, he usually preferred to eat alone on the catwalk above the stage in the auditorium, as it was quiet and no one bothered him. Now he had Scott, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Kira and Malia…and if he didn't show up, they noticed and came looking for him.

There had been one day where he'd spilled something on his shirt and was late to lunch because he was showering in the locker room. It had scared the heck out of him when Malia wandered in and said, "Oh, there you are!"

Even with the occasional invasion of privacy, it was pretty nice.

After he started working at Abercrombie, Isaac was surprised when Danny waved him over in the cafeteria. Scott and Stiles had been held up by their physics teacher, but the girls were at their usual table and he had been heading for them when Danny called his name. For a moment, Isaac froze, unsure what to do.

Lydia made the choice for him, catching his eye and murmuring, "Go ahead and sit with Danny." She knew Isaac would hear her in spite of the distance between them and the din of the dining hall and he was grateful for the direction.

The popular, pretty, athletic crowd that Danny sat with had been unsure of him at first, but not overtly hostile. Isaac was on the lacrosse team after all and some people were still a little hesitant to insult him after his dad's death and the fact that he had been a suspect in his murder for a while. Soon most of them just sort of accepted he was there and moved on with their conversations about spring break plans.

Isaac's plans included sleeping a lot and maybe trying a new recipe for a ham and spinach quiche.

From then on, Isaac's lunches were split between the two tables. Occasionally, Danny invited him to hang out after school on days they didn't work, just to do homework or play video games. Isaac hadn't had a friend outside of the pack in a long time.

It was during a Call of Duty marathon on a Friday night that Danny mentioned, "You know, I know about the whole werewolf thing."

On screen, Isaac's player died in a hail of bullets and he turned to gawk at Danny. "I…I don't know what you…."

"C'mon," Danny laughed. "Most people in town might be willfully ignorant but I'm not and Stiles is about as subtle as a lacrosse stick to the nuts. You and Scott are werewolves, as are Derek Hale and Ethan. Jackson is…something. Lydia has powers, Allison is a hunter…."

"Okay, okay," Isaac sighed. "You should talk to Scott. He's the Alpha."

And that was how Danny became one of the human members of Scott's pack. When they had their first full pack meeting, Danny had blinked at Derek, who was lurking in a corner, and blurted, "Oh, I knew you didn't come from the same gene pool that produced Stiles!"

So yeah, Isaac thought his life was going pretty darn well. Nothing had even tried to kill them recently, which was awesome.

One Saturday afternoon found him changing into a slim, dark wash pair of jeans (Lydia had actually picked them out from the store shelves for him, claiming he had to show off his long legs). He and Danny were getting ready for an afternoon shift after a long lacrosse practice that morning and he mused, "Do you think Greenberg has managed to get worse or is he just a masochist?"

Coach had been practically ripping his hair out when their teammate had managed to hit himself with his own stick no less than 3 times. Even Stiles was impressed by that amount of flailing.

As he spoke, Isaac turned to look at Danny, who was sitting on the bench, changing his sneakers…or that was what he was supposed to be doing. Instead, Danny was wincing as he flexed and rotated his ankle.

"Are you okay?" Isaac asked, concerned, taking a step toward his friend. He could still remember the days of going home from practice bruised and sore, wishing he could pretend he hurt just from sports.

Danny tried to wave him off. "Yeah, just twisted my ankle a bit. I'll tape it up before next practice…What are you doing?"

Without hesitation, Isaac sank to his knees before Danny and wrapped his hands around the injured ankle. Black lines immediately began to flow along the backs of Isaac's hands and up his forearm as he moved his hands, keeping the touch gentle, knowing it didn't take pressure to work. "I'm taking your pain…not all of it, but sometimes a little can make a difference," he said with a slight smile. "No one told you we could do this?"

"No," Danny breathed, voice both strained and relieved.

The tone puzzled Isaac, who looked up at him, still smiling faintly. He was no longer pulling pain away, simply rubbing small circles by Danny's ankle bone, but his fingers stilled when he saw the warm affection in Danny's eyes…and there was something more there too.

Isaac found that he really wasn't opposed to more and he kept his gaze locked on Danny's warm brown eyes. He really didn't know what to do next, but thankfully Danny did, raising his own hand to brush faintly callused fingertips along Isaac's cheekbone. The touch was so delicate that Isaac's breath caught in his throat and his eyelids slipped half closed as the world seemed to narrow down to the two of them, alone in that moment….

"Yes! This is it! Just what I've been looking for. Royce, where have you been hiding these two?"

The strident voice startled both Danny and Isaac and they turned to look to the door, where their manager, Royce Digby-Macallister, was standing beside a gaunt, black clad , vaguely albino looking man. Royce was looking mildly annoyed, which was a change from his usual bored non-expression (Isaac could smell a lot of botox in him) and he muttered, "Them? But they're so…."

He didn't actually have time to come up with an insult, because the man ignored him in favor of approaching Danny and Isaac. "Bah, you have no vision, Royce! Boys, we must talk about the new ad campaign…."

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

"You look uncomfortable."

"Gee, I wonder if that might have anything to do with the fact that someone just rubbed grease all over me," Isaac drawled, arms held slightly away from his sides as though he didn't want to touch himself...which, honestly, he didn't.

"You both look wonderful," the photographer encouraged. "You're glistening."

Danny gave Isaac a grin and rolled his eyes. When Jean-René (no last name, thank you very much) offered them a chance to take part in Abercrombie and Fitch's new ad campaign they'd been surprised, but word around the break room was that it was legit. Apparently, the company was catching flack about using professional models and claiming they worked in Abercrombie stores. To combat that, they decided to feature some actual employees in their new campaign.

Danny and Isaac had been introduced to the other eight model/employees when they arrived in LA that morning. They were to be two additional location shoots, but for today it was called to be set work.

The morning had gone pretty well, each of them posing in various outfits, sometimes alone, sometimes with each other and, a few times, with one of the other models.

After a short break, they'd come back to find the set altered, looking more like a club than a sterile stage. The guys were all stripped down to their jeans, while the girls wore tiny tops with skirts or shorts. All the visible skin was slick with oils and, while it wasn't particularly sexy in the moment, Danny was sure it would look nice on film.

Isaac seemed uncertain, but he didn't protest as Danny rested a hand on his lower back. They stood there for a moment as the photographer explained his 'vision' for the shoot.

Unsurprisingly, they were supposed to pretend they were at a club, dancing, drinking and having a blast. They were paired off and Danny found himself pressed against Isaac, dancing to nonexistent music.

"Hey," Isaac said, a pretty pink blush on his cheeks, his fingers skittering down Danny's ribs to hook into his belt loops.

Danny smiled at him, palm sliding up the broad plain of Isaac's back. "I'll admit, I thought about dancing with you, but never in the situation."

Isaac huffed out a laugh as the photographer screeched, "I want heat, not humor."

Together, they schooled their expressions into intense, serious gazes with lots of eye contact. At one point, when Danny sink is handed Isaac's curls, tipping the taller boy's head to the side and leaning in his though going for a kiss, he felt the photographer was going to have a happy stroke.

The next day, they were doing underwear shots. It was an odd thing to do when not used to modeling. After years of lacrosse, they are both used to changing and showering with the team, but being stripped to their boxer briefs (panties and bras in the case ladies) on a brightly lit stage was very different.

First they had to stand around the line, looking bored, occasionally leaning on each other. That was awkward, but the bedroom set, well, that was a challenge in and of itself.

"Lounge together. Like it's a lazy morning or you've just woken up," the photographer encouraged and this time it was Isaac who moved first, flopping onto the bed and hugging a pillow, turning his face to look at Danny. The boxer briefs he wore rode low and Danny's eyes were drawn to the dip at the small of his back, the sweet spot where curved up and out to meet his ass...

He had to shake himself as he joined Isaac.

Before the photographer was ready to begin, Isaac murmured, "This wouldn't be so bad if all of them weren't here."

He motioned around to indicate the crew and Danny returned his shy smile. "We could do this again sometime. Alone?"

"I'd like that."

* * *

"Okay, so I feel torn. Like, I want congratulate you guys, but I also feel the need to report this to my dad as child exploitation."

"It's not porn, Stiles," Danny said patiently as Stiles waved a copy of the new Abercrombie and Fitch look book at him... The one featuring many pictures of Danny and Isaac wearing not much in the way of clothes.

"Pretty sure Isaac's naked in that field tallgrass," Stiles pointed out. Isaac shrugged because well, he was, but you couldn't really see anything because the grass was in the way. "People will be jerking off to this. Total spank bank material."

"I could have happily gone my whole life without knowing about your spank bank," Isaac said with a grimace and Danny chuckled.

"Not what I meant!" Stiles squawked. wrinkling his nose.

Teasingly, Allison waved to spoon at him. "See, I would've thought your interest would be otherwise occupied considering the aggressive flirting eyewitness down at the station last week."

"What?" Stiles yelped as the pack turned to regard them with curious eyes. "I... Why were you at the station?"

"Renewing my CC permit," Allison said easily. "So I was there to see you flailing at a certain handsome deputy in a way that I've come to learn is you attempting to woo someone."

"You think I can woo?"

"I think you try," Lydia said with a smile hidden in her glass.

Scott patted Stiles's shoulder. "You've gotten better at flirting," he assured his friend, then blinked. "Wait, handsome? You like Parrish?"

Stiles did that odd jumpy twitch thing that indicated he was startled. "What? Why do you say that?"

"I believe Allison mentioned a handsome deputy," Kira pointed out. "And Deputy Parrish is really handsome. Almost pretty."

There were nods of agreement from all around. "Hey, wait," Scott said, head cocked to one side. "Not that it matters, but I me and Isaac the only straight-ish dudes in our social circle?"

"Defined straight-ish," Lydia demanded, with a raised brow.

"Well, I've only ever been into girls, but if I meet some dude in the future and something clicks... I wouldn't freak out and pretend that it wasn't a thing just cuz it's a guy," Scott replied with a shrug.

"Also I'm bi," Isaac added. "So... Not straight-ish."

That caused heads to look around, but Isaac busied himself picking at his sandwich.

"Really? Oh my God, did you just come out?" Stiles asked, gleeful eyes wide. "Does anyone else know? Of course not, everyone you talk to his right here..."

"Danny knew," Isaac muttered into his lunch.

"Oh, did he now?" Lydia asked, her brows raised, but she didn't push the issue, instead turning back to Stiles. "You do realize Parrish is a deputy and you are jail bait."

"Only for a few more months!" Stiles protested, then slapped the table. "Isaac! We should have a party. A co-coming out bash!"

"I'd rather spend an hour back in the freezer," Isaac drawled, making Stiles roll his eyes.

"Again the unhappy childhood deflection ruse," Stiles joked. "Get over it."

"No, years of systematic tormented abuse are still a totally valid argument," Isaac countered before realizing that Danny and Kira were listening and looking befuddled.

"What's this about her freezer?"

Oh boy... This was not gonna be a fun conversation...

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

_~Flashback~_

 _"You want me to what?"_

 _Danny thought the photographer had no idea how lucky he was that Isaac was in control of his wolfy impulses, because the past few days had been trying._

 _Today they had traveled out of the city, to a rather picturesque small town where they would be shooting pictures in a field of grass and sun dappled woods by a river._

 _Isaac had been called for first and was blinking in confusion at the instructions._

 _"Strip down and lay in the grass," the annoyed photographer repeated, motioning to the field. "The light is perfect."_

 _"How will this sell clothes?" Isaac asked, glancing at Danny for support, but honestly Danny didn't understand either._

 _The photographer rolled his eyes. "It's about linking desire to the clothing. People will see the you, want you and associate the feeling with Abercrombie instead of directing it at you."_

 _It was probably obvious to everyone aside from Viper (yes, the photographer was named Viper), that Isaac did not want a bunch of strangers desiring him, but even so, the boy sighed and shimmied out of his clothes with the ease of anyone who spent a lot of time in a locker room._

 _Unable to help himself, Danny reached out and patted Isaac gently on the ass, noting the firm muscles and soft skin. "Go get 'em," he said playfully, even as Isaac shot him a look that promised retribution._

 _Whatever he had planned was definitely worth watching Isaac roll around naked in the grass, sunkissed and lovely. At one point, he seemed to fall asleep, which amused Danny but made Viper mutter darkly. Isaac wasn't actually asleep, the little troll, but that wasn't the start of his revenge._

 _Oh no, that started a while later when they were shooting at the river._

 _They were seated in the pool of waist high water, background players in the shot. Their only instructions were to look hot and flirty and Danny was shocked at how enthusiastically Isaac threw himself into the roll, tossing Danny heated looks and touching him often._

 _"You smell really good," Isaac murmured into his ear. Under the water, his hand was rubbing Danny's thigh. "Under your cologne, I mean. Just...you."_

 _That was far hotter than it should have been and Danny was glad the water was cold._

 _~End Flashback~_

"Earth to Danny!"

Danny startled, then batted Stiles's hand away from his face. "Stop that, your fingers smell like Play Doh and questionable herbs."

"Hey, the herb on my hands is not questionable!" Stiles protested before shrugging. "Okay, maybe it's a little questionable, but I'm experimenting for a good reason. Do you want our friends to go through high school without ever getting drunk? I'm sure I can work out a werewolf mickey with some trial and error!"

Considering this, Danny asked, "You just want to spike Derek's drink, don't you?"

"Sour Wolf needs to lighten up," Stiles sniffed, then smirked. "We're you daydreaming? You were watching Isaac all...HEY!"

Lydia distracted Stiles by smacking the back of his head, further cementing her as one of Danny's favorite people. His yelp made Scott and Isaac look over from where they were play wrestling on the grass and the shy smile Isaac shot Danny was worth any annoyance by Stiles.

* * *

It was kind of funny watching Stiles work himself into a lather when they refused to admit they were together. Sure, the other wolves could smell them on each other (Malia announced she liked how they smelled together one day) and Lydia just knew. Isaac suspected the redhead had filled Kira in, but really, how was it any of Stiles's business?

You would think he'd be busy enough with his truly awkward attempts at flirting with Deputy Parrish, who was resolutely pretending he had no idea what was happening. But you didn't need werewolf senses to see how red his ears got when Stiles basically threw himself at the man.

Not that Isaac could really comment on someone being socially awkward. He was lucky Danny seemed to like him in spite of his general lack of people skills. "I'm social enough for both of us," the other boy had said with a smile when Isaac asked about it.

Then he had pulled Isaac close for a kiss.

Isaac really, really liked kissing Danny.

He'd never really thought of himself as someone who would want to be close to another person in public like that. The idea had always seemed so foreign to him, but now he had to hold back from touching Danny too much in school when all he wanted to do was press him against the lockers, their bodies meshed from lips to knees….

Some days he was more successful at holding back those urges than others.

Today had been particularly trying and the two of them ditched the last class of the day in favor of making out in Danny's car. Really, neither of them were in any condition to be in public, so it was only polite.

Being two tall, well built young men, the car was a little small, but they made due, hands slipping under shirts to stroke smooth skin as they enjoyed tasting each other's mouths. Soft gasps and harsh breaths filled the car as the smell of pheromones clouded the air. Isaac buried his face against Danny's neck, breathing him in before biting gently, not hard enough to leave a mark, but hard enough to make the other boy moan.

He loved that sound.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"I am so glad you two are dressed, but you're late for practice and Coach is gonna have a stroke. Also, HA! I knew it!"

Okay, so they had lost track of time and now Stiles was standing outside the window, looking very smug.

"Go away, Stiles!" Danny groaned, flipping off their friend.

"Practice," the gangly boy said through the window, tapping it with his lacrosse stick. "Also, not the best place for this. I had to chase off a group of gawking freshman girls who looked like they were having very confusing sexual awkenings over there."

Well...that was disquieting.

Kissing Danny once more, Isaac said, "Can we finish this later?"

"My parents are away for the weekend."

Definitely later…..

TBC…...


End file.
